Sakura My Love
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi realizes he is in love with his former student, Sakura Haruno.  As his love drags him to pain a sorrow will he go insane?READ AND SEE Rated T for later scenes.
1. My Insanity

Me and Sakura, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno a sweet couple with a sad tail of love. It's mostly sad because I was so pathetic through the whole story. I'm now here to tell you the long tail of how we got together. Please be patient with me if I start to babble about my feelings.

I watched as a pink haired jounin I once taught slaughtered several ninja. She looked back at me and waited for a response. I mumbled something of some sort and she looked away. I was so glad she took that as a answer for I was about to hide pathetically my blush of a life time. I had been falling hard and fast for Sakura-chan since she turned 18. Her body had matured and not only that, her mind had matured. She thought and wanted at my level and I loved that. Her annoying pointless crush on Sasuke faded and we got closer each day. Now she is 22 and I'm 37. I know my age is sad and wrong when I look at her with eyes of a lover. She grew more then I expected. She knows when she's gone to far or when she's needed. The only problem is I need her but I'm to hard to read, even for the most greatest of ninja. If I said it out loud I would die of shame.

"Kakashi are your staring off into space again?" Sakura asked me with sweet twirl.

Oh and did I tell you, she stopped calling me sensei on her own. I didn't even have to hint it, she just stopped and that made me love her even more.

"Huh, oh yeah." I stated pretending to only hear parts of what she said.

If I showed the true feeling I felt for the women, I would probably be smacked. Love could be the word that expresses my true feelings, but I'm not good with that exact feeling. My cold heartless shell is probably a defense mechanism, after all I am a ninja, but a defense for what. That's where love fits in, see I don't love really anymore because of the several friends and little family I had died in shame or because of me. I was stupid when I was younger and now I can't show emotion correctly.

"Um sensei I have something to ask of you." Whispered Sakura by my ear.

She gets close a lot and it makes me desperate, sad, maybe even mad. She makes things difficult, through her eyes I'm a old ofe that knows a few good tricks.

"Yes."

I responded total not ready for what she was going to ask next. She walked in front of me and looked down to her feet that fiddled in the dirt.

"Well, how do you know when some one loves you more then eternity its self?"

I couldn't answer her question, I now know it was meant to bring me to say it. Sakura used to toy with me and I couldn't even figure that much out.

"Well Sakura I guess, when they can't even say your name when you enter a room or maybe when they look into yours eyes and only see your dreams and your accomplishments. I'm not really the one to ask." I stated while rubbing the back of my head.

She looked up at me and lifted the headband with her index finger. She slowly revealed my sharingan and started to smile. I wanted to turn away in disgust, but how could I actually I was enjoying this. The fact she wasn't scared of my sharingan, like she was scared of Sasuke's. Her smile faded and she turned around bringing her hands to her face. That was the only thing she hadn't changed, when she felt embarrassed or sad she still acted the same as when she was 12.

"Kakashi, have you loved?" She asked me with a loud proud voice.

I couldn't lie to her, so I spoke what I knew.

"Yes." I answered with a small sigh.

"That's great who is it?" How could I answer that question.

"I can't tell you that."

At least I didn't lie to her, I really couldn't tell her if I tried. She started to clean up the mess of the dead shenobi of the sound while I thought to myself. She knelt over the bloody ground and started to make hand signs to a jutsu that would eliminate the smell. I grabbed her shoulder, only to receive a punch from her end. I moved to the side and she continued to clean the mess.

"Sensei, I can do this just go back to the village." She said this with a bit of anger.

I became sick, she said sensei and every time she does so it makes me feel like a pedophile. I started to walk away to konoha, when I heard a scream. I spinned around and sakura was gone. Another weird fact is that the mess was clean. Something was up, normally now a days Sakura is so powerful that no one I know can even touch her. Well I'm a exception, after all I am her sensei. There goes that word again, sensei.

"Sakura."

I spoke slightly louder so that she may hear me. She tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I saw her as she teased me while walking away from me and toward the village.

"Hai Kakashi did I scare you?" She mocked.

"Don't do that to your sensei, I thought a enemy ninja got a hold of you." I breathed full of relief.

She ran off even faster and out of sight. I walked behind slowly. She was toying or just screwing with me, I don't know. All I knew was that she was so beautiful I wanted to drop and drool. I wanted to grab that body and claim it as mine. My wishes would be granted eventually, but now I was left to suffer in her presence. Her smell seduces me and her face makes me want to capture her lips and never let go. I made it to the gate and waved to the guys. I walked pass them peacefully with a wave goodbye as well. They just laughed and chuckled and enjoyed each others company as I did Sakura's. I walked by the Yamanaka flower shop and stopped at the pink adorable flowers. I don't know what any of these were called, but they reminded me of sakura so I am addicted to them. Do you know how long this tugging of temptation had been going on? A full year to be exact, its a daily thing. I wait to be with her and regret later that I was in her presence. You feel sympathy for me and I laugh at it. I don't deserve any sympathy, I mean after all I'm in love with a former student. A pervert like me shouldn't even have the same rights as faithful shenobi. I wish some day she would hurry up and fall in love so that she's not available for the taking. Maybe that would make it easier.

"Hia, silver sensei what up?" Ssked Ino while standing by me and noticing the flowers I stared at. "Oh those ones again, what are you waiting for the perfect time to give them to her." Ino said realizing I was dating or admiring some one.

"What her, there's no her!" I freaked out, being a idiot clouded by beauty.

"Okay, okay, jeez you act as if your oh~" She stopped talking and hugged my arm.

I started to pull away awkwardly, did all of the konoha females hug all the time.

"Um Ino people are starting to stare." I stated. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well of course, who wouldn't be confused if a gay ninja was with a female."

"I'm not gay, where do you get that idea."

"Your just like Asuma! God! I thought the same thing until well he finally bought them and gave them to Kurenia-sensei." She ran back inside and came back with a notepad. "Ok tell me the first letter of her name?"

"Ino, your a idiot." I stated before walking further down the street.

I soon came home got into some jeans and a white button up shirt, the short mask immediately went on after that. It probably has another name, but I'm a male ninja I'm not specialized in clothing. After dressing I went to the park to enjoy the fresh air and watch Sakura play with the small children. She always cared for others more then herself. Lately she's been seeing this man, maybe she finally falling in love. Every time I looked at the man though he reminds me of Sasuke. It's kinda funny how they lie to me if I ask or were they just lying to protect me. I only asked once so, I can't say especially since it was three words 'who are you' and he didn't even hear me. And then sakura would ask me something, I didn't know how to answer her with questions like 'are you ok' o'r how was your day?' How pathetic is that, I can't even answer simple questions.

"Kakashi, come on Yuki you have to meet him!" Shouted Sakura dragging the brown haired man towards me.

I was quiet startled it took me a few seconds to realize she had said anything to me. The man wore some regular jeans with a red t-shirt, is shoes state he clearly was no ninja. I smiled as he shook my hand with a grin. Sakura was so excited for some reason.

"I'm Yuki, glad to meet you, Sakura's been trying to get me to meet you for a while. Every time I went to say hi you disappeared. I'm also Sakura's fiance." He repeatedly quickly.

I almost vomitted when he said fiance. I covered my mouth and took my hand back to grab my stomach. He looked at me worriedly and grabbed my shoulder. I looked at the arm and ran. Sakura reached out as she called my name. I had to get out of her sight to gain my well being. This was it, it proved I need her and that wasn't good. I've always been so independent, why was I suddenly in love. I wanted out of this desire filled trap, but I wanted her so much it was eating me alive.

"Kakashi!"

Yuki looked at sakura and patted her back.

"Are you coming, I'm going after him." She growled while trying to follow my pace.

Yuki stayed behind and waited. I kept going, but she just wouldn't go. I took a ally turn and went to a corner to barf. The mask was pulled down and waste spilled to the ground. I grabbed the wall and hoped she wouldn't find me. The small empty ally gave me just enough space to calm down. This was too much, I wanted her to fall in love, but now I don't know. Her very presence makes me fantasize and drool, how would I over come this. She took the corner and found me. Her face was horrid, like she had seen Sasuke's death all over again. I quickly threw the mask back on with the little confidence I had.

"Sakura whats wrong?"I asked between breathes.

She stepped slowly up to me and reached out to touch me. Her hand touched my spiked hair and a chill went down my spine. I wanted to remove it and tell her to stop I also wanted to grab the hand and never let go, but how could I do that. Her scared little frown started to form into a sad smile. Those emotions of hers made me sad to see I could never meet her emotional standards. After all the only emotions I had was sorrow, anger, and love, happiness hardly was ever used in my vocabulary. She was happy, embarrassed, scared, hopeful, energetic, so many emotions. The locked chamber of secrets in her heart were a low amount compared to my locked up mess.

"Are you okay?" She asked while tilting her head.

I straightened my back and smiled as much as I could possibly. But the word was coming back up, I covered my mouth. She jumped back as I pulled the mask down and nearly barfed on her shoes. This wasn't normal how could I be getting sick at the word like it was a disease. She didn't seem so happy with my disgusting sickness either.

"Wow, you sure your not sick?" She asked once again.

I grabbed my forehead and caught my breathe. She didn't see any of my face though, by the time I had spilled the sewage my face was clean and the mask was on.

"Sakura you should go, Yuki is probably." I stopped grabbing my mouth from the name. She looked at me and tried to read me, but like I said I was always so difficult to read. "Is waiting." I finished the sentence and wiped the mask from any mess.

After a couple breathes I hit the wall beside me as I tried to make myself angry so that I wouldn't be sick by the words.

"No, not tell I get you home or medical attention. He can wait, your more important." She whined so sweetly; making me want to hug her. But I was kinda gross at that moment. I was all alone in this and now I had to let go of the little connection I had left.

"I have somethi-"I was cut off.

"No your not going to fight me today, just do as I say." She said sternly while crossing her arms.

I was going to tell her the truth, but I guess I just have to suffer another day of this. She stepped over my waste and hugged me. I didn't hold her in return, I couldn't it meant to much to me. Just her smell seduced me and ran me into a wall.

"The old pervert with feelings how funny." She chuckled with the friendly worried hug.

If I were normal that's all it would be, but no I had to fall for the pink shenobi in my arms. I pushed her off slightly and grabbed her shoulders. Her kind words wouldn't help in a time like this.

"Sakura I'm fine really." I whispered.

I wasn't normally so useless and weak, I never messed up and never showed emotions. I didn't know love, but that's just normal, now its scary and uncharted territory. I tilted my head between us.

"No your not, your not telling me something." She said with a sad scared tone.

I wanted to tell her not to worry, I'm right here see I'm fine. Sadly it wasn't that simple, I wasn't right there I was in a land where I suffer from love and I wasn't fine. If I was fine I wouldn't be here ready to cry from distress.

"Sakura, please just go back to your... f-i-a-n-c-e."

I choked on the last word and begged for another emotion. She smacked me across the face and made me extremely surprised.

"You never listen, your hiding something, you know I hate it when you do that!" She shouted at me.

I want to be in a happier place where I fell for the right women and had a normal personality, so Sakura could be happy as well. I stepped back and looked at my hands, the realization of all this was sinking in. I was falling into the pit that I expected later, the pit of insanity. Sakura reached for my shoulder, but I backed away and she started to tear up, she knew too what was happening. I hit the back wall and slid down continuing to look at my hands and see my life flash before my eyes. Sakura fell to her knee's and crawled over to me. I didn't even notice she did so, I was losing it and sakura didn't like it either.

"What have I done." I whisper before silently smashing my hands against my face in horror. "The death, the blood, the horrible choices." I whispered letting a tear fall.

That was my last straw, I had lost that grip on life I loved so deeply. I gasped from the memories and all the people I had killed as a ninja. It never really sunk in tell now. My body started to tremble, this wasn't me, this wasn't Hatake Kakashi. No this was the love sick shameful Kakashi and I hated it.

"Kakashi no, don't go there, stay with me please." Begged the upset Sakura.

I glanced up once at her terrified face. I immediately looked away then, I couldn't take it. My hands moved up to the side's of my head.

"Sakura, I-I-I can't do it, its so horrible." I pleaded with scared eyes.

I was gaining another emotion a emotion I couldn't handle and it scared me. I was gaining **regret**, that was the only emotion I could live without. I thought I had the emotion when I left sakura, but I was wrong that was want this, this was true regret.

She sat beside me and cradled my head in her lap. She was trying to make it better, but this wasn't it, her presence would only torture me further.

* * *

_I FELT LIKE GETTING DEPRESSING WITH THE WHOLE THING, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER REVIEW AND I WILL DO ANOTHER_


	2. Sakura Chan

After I lost my mind and all my courage, sakura took me to tsunade. I was dead inside and I she couldn't fix that, until now. I was undignified last night, and I still am now. I was sitting on my bed as naruto kept a close eye on me from the kitchen. He knew I was a emotional mess as well, he was upset as sakura. She stayed with me for the whole night as I went dead silent and remembered all the times I killed or hurt others. Why did she have to be born so late? I wanted her so much it tore me apart and drove me over the edge of the pit. People say I just lost it, its normal for a ninja of my age. Yah of my age, that just makes me even more sick. Nobody understood they watched as I screamed or cried every once and a while. They thought they couldn't leave me alone, I might kill myself. The truth was I needed to be alone, I was used to the solitude that these people couldn't help me. Sakura was one of those people, that didn't help either. She speak gentle words to me and try to keep me in this world, the sad thing was I was in this world. What I was seeing now happened, no matter what it was it happened. My dreams were real dreams only they were nightmares. Sakura she wasn't just a innocent crush she was torture. I sat up and stood hardly able to stand. Naruto at the counter waiting for me to do something reckless. I walked over to the door and leaned in the entrance way. I didn't even notice he was here, truth was I couldn't even tell I was wearing a mask.

"Sakura said you shouldn't move to much"naruto said sadly. I took in consideration what he said and decided the voice outside of my thoughts shouldn't be trusted. I continued to wobbly walk over to the voice. Another started to break out from the outside.

"How is he, has he done anything drastic?"asked tsunade. All I could tell was that a sternly sad voice joined the more male like voice. Something touched me and all I knew was I was walking through a unknown space with the memories of being a ninja surrounded me. They echoed into my ears and told me the things I didn't want to here.

"Tsunade-sama I told you, kakashi isn't like that even if he did lose sanity"he stated while sturing his coffee with his finger. I could smell it each time he swirled his finger in it. I started to piece together what the male voice said. Tsunade was in the room, I figured that much out. Her hand laid on my shoulder and she sighed. I guess when I recognize the person I can at least tell what their doing if it involves me. You see how much I think don't you, isn't horrible. I want just to be a mindless child again, but even as a child I was emotionless and empty. I've never noticed the degree of emptiness I had, now it was actually doing what is supposed to. Have you ever had those times where you can't even see whats in front of you? That's how it was now only there was a chance I would be like this for the rest of my life. The pain of this, it made me scream in horror and relentless sorrow. Did they do anything to ease this pain? You may be asking this question and no they couldn't. I went beyond the line and now I was left to rot.

"Naruto I want kakashi to be as comfortable as possible, for his last few years of life"she said with a sniff of what I thought might of been a sadness. I was slightly brought back just to tell who was talking and tell that they cared. I didn't even know tsunade cared for me at all, the way everyone acted hid their feelings for me. Maybe they were like me in some way, but not this way. Tsunade walked over to naruto and tried to beg, but knew she was correct, I was done for and he knew that.

"No!"I shouted while grabbing my head and falling to my knee's. I didn't want it to end this way without me telling her how I felt. The two looked at me only thinking I was screaming from the incident in the ally. "Sakura, please"I pleaded before hitting my head against the floor.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you"naruto said while running over to me. I couldn't see him, I couldn't hear half of what he said. I hated it and I wanted it to be the end right there.

"Gah~!"I shouted lifting my head, the memories were taking it to far if that even makes sense. Their voices repeated around me and the blood dripped from them. I would tell you what it looked like, but it was so detailed and the scenery changed ever few seconds. My messy hair flipped back and hit my neck. "Go away, no I don't want to hear it. I want out, why is it my fault?"I screamed to the illusions. Tsunade walked over to me and stuck the syring in me. "Please I don't want this, tsunade-sam-a j-u-s-t k..i.."I said as each word became slower and I fell into a medicated slumber.

"I'm sorry kakashi, but I can't"tsunade told me while walking out the door and instructing naruto to put me in bed. Another terrifying dream filled my night and I screamed in my sleep. I woke up sweating and crying again! I wanted to be dead, my mind was screwing with my hearing, sight, and sense of touch. I couldn't walk straight, my friends and family felt bad for me. The nights were long and dreadful. Tsunade thought when I was asleep I felt better, boy was she wrong. In my dreams I could be in sakura's presence and see that fiance of hers over and over again. Granted I can do the same when awake, its not as real. I can tell the difference between reality or illusion when I was awake.

"Kakashi, kakashi are you here!"shouted a feminine voice. The best was it was real, I reached out falling over and out of my bed. I knew I fell by the sound, sound was the less screwed up sense. Sakura came running in my dark old room. Her face wide with terror.

"Is some one there anyone, please"I begged. Sakura smiled and jumped down to my side. She brushed my hair again, wish I could of felt that.

"I'm here for you, its sakura"she said cheerfully. I followed the sound a little and grabbed her shoulders, I couldn't even tell I was touching her.

"Sakura I-I-I want you to kill me"I requested with a tear. She fell back and whimpered.

"I knew it, hatake kakashi wasn't gaining sanity, it was just naruto's own little prank"she said sadly. I put my arm out and hoped to find her face or shoulder again. I hadn't realized she fell all I could hear was that whimper.

"Sakura, I'm scared, these things I see there... there torture, please!"I pleaded falling over while reaching for sakura-chan. She let a tear slip and grabbed my hand.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, I can't. You'll get better trust me"with the last word I slammed my arms on the ground. She backed up a little and she she screamed slightly. I felt like I was blind and vulnerable.

"I understand, please go"I said calmly. I wanted to see her terrorized face and comfort her. This screaming of the dead and illusions filling my sight was getting old.

"Just one second, how is it your so wobbly and can't even see me, yet you can find me?"

"You see sakura I'm in a hell of some sort, I've adapted to the screaming of old enemies and the blood I see in my everyday illusions. The strongest sense is hearing for me, so I fall back on that one. I only have enough resistance for one sense and sound was something I wanted to hear." She leaned in listening intently. I grabbed her shoulder and my illusions started to act up. "No, not again!"I shouted grabbing my head in tears. Sakura didn't understand any of it, after all she was so used to calm prepared kakashi. She wanted him back and so did I.

"Kakashi whats going on?"she asked me as I buried my face in the floor. Another one of those blood filled illusions of sakura, just why did life hate me so much.

"Sakura didn't I tell you, you couldn't help him"said yuki in the door way. I would tell that voice anywhere, its such a horrible voice. I immediately stopped and turned my head to the sound.

"Hi yuki, wish this was you"was the only thing I said before sakura herself stuck me with the syringe. I felt betrayed, my student not only student but the one I want to love forever had put me into a state of instant hell. I fell in a unconscious like state in her lap and yuki chuckled.

"What's so funny?"she asked quietly. He laughed even more.

"Well shouldn't we always laugh when good oh I mean bad things happen?"he said with a mischievous smile. Sakura stood up and wiped a forming tear.

"No, yuki I was hoping you understood why he was like this." He gave her a questionable look. "I knew it, oh poor kakashi my closest friend became this way, because... because god damn-it he loved me"she said before brushing past him crying. That was the last thing I heard. I was only out for a few hours. I soon woke up in a unfamiliar place. The sounds of decorations chiming wasn't there, not even naruto making coffee and swearing because he couldn't find the instructions. I sat up, I was at least in a bed. This was a water bed though, I could tell by the splosh inside the mattress.

"Is anyone here, where am I"I asked only to be pushed down to the bed. If only I could see and have my old mind, I'd make a great dirty joke out of this.

"Stop moving, listen I don't want to fight you. I'm going to be talking with you for a while, its good for your sanity if the one you love talks to you calmly"sakura said while sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Sakura-chan, then what is with the water bed?"

"It's harder for you to climb out of it"she stated. This might of been the worst thing to happen to me yet. I was closer to her and my illusions were acting up.

"Sakura, whatever you do, please don't put me under like a dog"I pleaded. She grabbed my shoulder and leaned in by my ear.

"Trust me I won't"she whispered. This sent enormous chills down my body, so horrible. After hours of talking and her forcing many words out of my mouth I started to see clearer. I could at least tell she was sitting in front of me.

"Sa-sak-sakura-chan!"I shouted with much joy. She cocked her head and eyed me curiously. "I c-can see you"I said with a bright grin. I looked down and saw the mask on my nose, few I had been worrying about that forever. Sakura smiled and smashed her hands together and I could see it happening! Sorry for the over excitement, but when you lose you sight and can't figure out anything you can come whining to me. She slid and hovered of me with a grin.

"Yay your going to be ok, told ya"she rubbed in. I didn't care though, I could see her face. She dragged a leg over mine and hopped on the water bed. That's when I became quiet frightened, it was probably another illusion. She leaned down and hugged me and squealed in joy. It was kind of awkward if you know what I mean. She brought her face up to mind and her nose touched mine. Sakura giggled and kissed me. I was flying in the sky, but the illusion wasn't going to trick me, no matter how real.

"No, I can't, an illusion is a fake and I can't fantasies like this"I said shaking my head furiously. She looked at me confused and sad. This illusion was all to real and I didn't want to fantasies about her like this. Sakura was sad because it was real and I had told her it was fake, how rude I was then. If only I knew her thoughts then. I pushed her and she got off.

"Kakashi sensei I don't understand"she pleaded. With that word sensei I knew it was fake, my mind knew all the correct way to torture me. After loads of silence I went home and I was let free from personal care because of my insanity. I immediately went to rent a new apartment, my old home held to many memories.

* * *

**to my chatting buddy _halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever _**


	3. Kakashi and Sakura Make love

After another nightmare I woke up and screamed. I hadn't had any improvement since the sakura illusion. I was so amazed by the realness of it. I stood up and wobbly went to the kitchen. I wanted that illusion to be real so badly, that I almost believed it. If only sakura was really like that then I wouldn't suspect it of being a illusion. The only thing that got better was my sight and the terrible illusions. They slowly died and retreated into my dreams, so now I at least have the day. I'm still haunted by those things I saw and there's a good chance I'll never be a ninja again.

"Sakura, why do you follow me from illusions to dreams?"I asked. If only they understood my position. They still think I'm insane and I wouldn't blame them after I told them a ninja wasn't something I could be. The truth was I hated that fact as well, it made me sick. I've always lived to the ninja code, never show emotion until now. I had died inside and I understood that, but sakura didn't. I wanted her to see me and know everything I thought. Now that I can't be a ninja, I can't be anything and want it to be a lie. If only the real sakura loved me, like I loved her.

"I can hear you know"snapped a odd voice from kitchen. I pounced up and looked around. I was wearing a outfit a lot like the one I wore when I first you know went insane. I grabbed a remote by my bed, maybe I could I throw it at the mystery person. If this was a enemy ninja or even sakura I wouldn't be able to handle it or if sakura, myself.

"Is this a illusion, say something I could never know"I requested.

"Sakura loves you"the voice said. I knew it was illusions, like I said sakura's a bright child that doesn't deserve a old creep like me.

"Your lieing, you are a illusion, shit. My hearings gone, I didn't want to be completely insane"I said in anger. If this was illusions I would be in another tortures long year. Yes I said year, I found out I was in that scary hell for a year. Turns out I blocked out the last hundred days before the sakura illusion. I don't want to do that again, I don't want to dream about her and never be able to touch her.

"If you call the author of icha icha paradise a illusion I guess so"the voice said with a chuckle. Wait jiraiya-sama was there I thought now I needed to do was get answers. He was older and knew my issues, maybe just maybe he would listen. All I really wanted though is for him to stop using my love life for his new book, he probably wouldn't now though.

"I want to talk"I stated while coming into a more relaxing stance. I walked out to him and he wasn't there, I grabbed my head, please let this be real I begged. If it was happening again I was going to be gone and I wouldn't be able to return. Sakura made me angry some how now and he should be the one I can get advice from.

"The kitchen closet idiot"he mocked. I opened the door and hoped that he would be standing there talking about his normal smut. Even if it was jiraiya I just wanted to see his face and feel his nasty presence for proof. I looked in and saw him. He gave me unexpected hug and I backed away from the gay situation.

"What the h-... was that?"I asked not even able to say hell, I couldn't do many thing and it frustrated me.

"I came, here to see if that sanity was actually coming back"he stated. I flopped my head down and walked back to my bedroom. "W-what did I say?"he questioned me.

"Nothing, you just proved that I can't talk to you either"I said before slamming the door shut. He walked over to it and slammed on the door repeatedly.

"Just listen, I went through the same thing, I just want to talk."

"You what!"I shouted before opening the door. He smacked me and I nearly grabbed his throat in a angry rampage.

"When I was around your age I fell in insanity for quiet a while, longer then you. It was over a dead lover, I was going to ask her to marry me. But when I went to find her, s-she had been killed by orochimaru. Her death had pushed the last button and I went insane. Illusions covered my sight and touch was connected to the hell. My pain was undeniable and scary." I choked, it was just like mine and he found a way out.

"How did you gain all of it back, you know sanity?"I asked looking down. God at that moment I felt like a child.

"I faced my fear and stopped hiding. Which means, what are you afraid of?" I turned around and grabbed my head, the illusions still came and go.

"I don't want to tell you that"I said with a tightened grip.

"I said face your fucking fears, not hide behind the excuse that it scares you"he said while pulling out his giant scroll and leaning on it. I grabbed the entrance edge and tried to spit out the truth.

"I'm frightened that sakura will be taken, that I'll miss my chance. I'm scared she might love me, I'm scared from every thing about her." I fell to my knees, that was something I hadn't told anyone.

"Now lets see if we can fix that"jiraiya said sternly. He grabbed my shoulder and sighed.

"Jiraiya-sama how do women do this to us?" He chuckled and walked away. I confusedly turned around to find him pointing the scroll to my forehead.

"You need to kiss her, its the only way." I'd hate to admit it, but I was starting to believe that kiss was real.

"So you kissed your dead girlfriend corpse?"I questioned.

"No,no we were already lovers so I just needed to admit to myself that she was dead, jesus you sure the illusion didn't make you stupider?" I smiled slightly before frowning in terror.

"I can't kiss her, she's to innocent I couldn't do that to her"I explained.

"Stop making your excuses and get your ass over there"he said before leaving my home.

"Over where?"I asked myself. I knew what he meant and didn't really want to listen to his words. Is instructions were so risky and scary. Sakura-san was my pride and joy, but I can only admire her from afar. I let a small cry out and answered the door to another knock. Tsunade-sama walked in and grabbed the scruff of my neck line.

"I-I-I don't know how to tell you this, but your going on a mission to find n-n-naruto-kun"she commanded while dropping me and falling to her knees. I fell on my ass and watched as she started to cry a lot like me.

"What happened?" She looked up at me and chuckled to try and lift the sad feeling.

"He went after some bandits, but before he left h-h-he asked hinata to marry him. Its been a week now and it's just right at the edge of the sand village, he should be back by now. I can't let the two lovers never know each others answers."

"Wait what, their lovers, I missed a lot"I said with wide eyes. Wow hinata didn't die of shock if me and sakura, wait no no this isn't the time to fantasies. But then I realized what she was asking. "Lovers or not I can't fight, I'm useless in battle. Don't forget I'll probably just get others injured." I didn't want to say it, it took me all the courage I had. I stood up and placed a hand on my face.

"Kakashi your going to get your ass out there weather you like it or not!" She stood up and smacked me, was everyone going to do that today. I grabbed her hand and tried desperately to bring my face close and up to hers.

"I can hardly keep a grip on your arm, how can I even stand against a enemy? I can't even summon my dogs." It was true, the only chakra I could use since was used trying to walk.

"That's the thing, I don't know why, but your chakra amount is soaring higher then naruto's"she said with a unexplainable face. If I have chakra that could only mean that my own body doesn't want to be a ninja. I then realized I would hardly see sakura if I'm not a ninja. I hate her, I love her, I want her, I can't be near her. What was wrong with me I couldn't even say what I was thinking because I didn't know myself.

"Wait, are sakura and yuki married yet?"I said quickly running and changing. She didn't quiet understand what I was doing. I was changing into clothing that would look decently better, so that I could meet yuki.

"No sakura kept her hopes up for you to gain sanity for you to go to their wedding"she said glad that I cared. I knew if that I wasn't there for that wedding, I would regret another thing in this world. And we all know I have way to many regrets.

"That's great I thought I would miss my precious students shining moment"I said while coming out in my regular jounin uniform. She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside.

"Ok you and sakura are going, yuki might come haha"she continued to laugh for a couple of seconds. "Oh sorry, I just can't believe yuki used to be a ninja." Used to be a ninja, but he couldn't be any older then sakura. We went off to the hokage's tower to get the rest of the group. We walked a path for away and soon had to take another route of our own.

"Yuki please I'm tired, it's like 11 at night"begged sakura while hanging from her fiance's pack. I walked behind them and found it hard to believe sakura loved this moron.

"Honey I know that if I let you stop here and naruto was dead when we got there you would never forgive me"yuki responded. I rolled my eyes and hoped we would camp soon. After the two fought for a long amount of time we found a clear area to set up tent. Sakura and yuki slept in one tent and I kept watch by the fire. I was so amazed by the couples companionship it made me sick and so happy for her at the same time. As I watched the flames change shape over and over and tell a horrible yet dastardly sweet tail of hate. It let little red pieces of the tail fall by my feet and try to tell me why it was so horrible. I always over looked things like this tell now. That year of insanity really made me think, you know what I mean.

"Kakashi"said sakura as she came out of her tent. I looked away trying not go to that place in my head again. She sat down on the log I was propped on. She started blushing to the fullest and I thought the three words I wanted to say to her for a long time, I love you. She started moving closer and closer tell her hand was on mine. I looked over just to make sure that it was happening. She looked away and I realized that this wasn't just a illusion. I reached over and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at my hand then me and I nearly choked.

"Don't start that teasing of yours"I said while pulling my hand from underneath hers quickly. The hand that held her shoulder held me up as I stood. She looked at me sadly and looked down.

"How could I be teasing you I thought you loved me"she said softly. I went wide eyed, she knew the truth. It wasn't that big of a surprise, I did act like a idiot after all. If she loved me too though, that would mean she technically was having a affair. I walked to the tent and pulled a kunia out.

"Sakura, I can't tell you if I do, but if I did it would be a tease because you don't love me." I wiped a tear, not loving her, not hating her, so confusing. She walked up to me and sat beside me.

"I do, didn't that kiss tell you anything"she whispered in my ear. God she was so close, I wanted to take her in my arms and ravish her, wait she loves me! It took me so long to figure out it happened.

"You mean that was real!"I shouted looking down to her. She placed a finger on my lips and made a shushing sound.

"Be silent, yuki is sleeping you know"she said and turned my face away. That name that word they came up like bad food. I got up and went back to the log.

"Sakura don't play with my heart, it's cruel"I stated knowing I'd probably keep up the insanity, but as long as sakura-chan was happy. I almost hand her in my hands, but I knew better then that.

"I want you to admit it, I did and now it's your turn. You went insane because you couldn't have me and I don't want to go through that, when you can. I hate saying it, but its true, so just tell me you love me damn-it!" She became piss at me after telling me what was wrong with myself. I didn't want to be here where sakura would most likely make the worst mistake of her life at this moment. I got up and she came up from behind me. I turned around and captured her lips. She was so startled she fell and I landed on top of her in a very awkward position. She tried to gasp as I continued to kiss her, I wasn't letting this perfect accident go to waste. I grabbed her head and the moment went on.

**Later In The Morning...**

"Mmh, sakura-san where are you?"mumbled yuki as he woke up. He climbed out of the tent. He found none other then me and sakura holding each other in front of the camp fire. The sleeping bag that held us within it was quiet wrinkled after our little incident. Sakura in my grasp on the ground and she laid comfortably in my arms. I went to sleep easy that night and now yuki had caught me, maybe that would get him to fuck off. I wanted him to have a good look and see his precious sakura belonged to another man. I wanted him to go away and never come back. I wanted to stand up laugh in his face and tell him she was mine and would never be his. I pretended to sleep as his blue eyes watched over us.

"Kakashi-san we should probably separate"sakura said, boy was that late. She had just woke and didn't even notice the silent dead inside empty yuki lol, boy was I happy. I continued my fake slumber, so I could act as if surprised when sakura shook me. I watched this scene as sakura quietly slipped on her clothing under the covering. Yuki hated every little fact about this. He watched intently as she covered herself after taking her innocents and giving it to her kakashi-kun. I said only one statement that would piss him off.

"Be happy for us"I said pretending to wake up. He lifted his hands up and tightened his grip in a deep growl. He was pissed, just like I happily planned. He wanted to punch me and take sakura back.

"You fucking bastard!"he shouted angrily. Sakura looked up and her eyes went wide, not exactly her bestest of days. I tried all I could to hold back a slight chuckle, but it was still heard a by yuki and it outraged him.

"Yuki its not what it looks like"she said while quickly standing up.

"It's exactly what it looks like, a perfect mistake"I stated just to watch him fume. He jumped at me, punching me in the face. I flew back and landed in the burnt wood. Thank god the flame had died a while ago. Sakura's face frightened me, but it only made me want to keep her even more. So I kept up the old attitude I had.

"At first you were just in the way, but now you can't keep your dick in your pants!"he shouted. He normally didn't talk like a drunken ino, but he did just find his "soon to be wife" with another man. He grabbed sakura's arm and got nice and close to her face. "Did he force you into this?"he questioned with grinding teeth. She closed her eyes tight and started to cry, he never yelled yuki was always a calm, gentle, sweet, man. I got up popping my back and watching things to make sure they didn't get out of hand.

"Y-yuki your scaring me"she cried. He knew what he asked wasn't true and yelled.

"Oh fuck me, why the hell does it always happen to me!"he shouted while throwing her aside. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. But just barely I was standing on my knees with a sakura in my lap. "You stupid women, now the crazy ninja of the village will get the girl and me well I guess that doesn't matter now does it sakura!" Poor sakura began to cry again and I hugged her trying to sooth her.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**


	4. Sakura Was Only A Cover

After yuki blew off some steam we set off again. He nearly tried to kill sakura, thank god I was there. I luckily got some chakra at the perfect moment. Sakura stayed a far distance from both of us and I wouldn't blame her. I mean after your fiance try's to kill you and you slept with your sensei you'd be freaked out as well.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to get you into a situation like this. I knew admitting it would only cause you regret"I apologized. She looked at me then back at the ground. This silence had ensued for quiet a long time.

"It's ok k..."she was going to say kakashi, but yuki gave her another dirty look. I was getting sick of this. He was scaring sakura and that made me pissed. You never fuck with a mans connection to life.

"Yuki your a real ass"I commented. He stopped and me and sakura did also. He tightened his grip again and turned to face me. He wanted a fight and I didn't mind giving him one, after all I was getting my skills back. He ran at me with a punch and I simple slid to the side. "If you want to fight for sakura-chan you have to do better then that"I mocked. He turned back around and growled. "Have you even gotten as far as I have with sakura?"I questioned him. He didn't like the way that sounded and pulled a kunia out of his pants pocket. If you ask me that's not very safe. He licked edge of the blade like anko, that's when I started getting creeped out.

"If I'm the ass, then why are you sleeping with other dudes women?"he said with a weird angry smirk. I put one hand on my weapon pouch just in case.

"Well that's just it, your special"I mocked. Boy was sakura going to kill me when this was over. I didn't want her to be upset I wanted yuki to be, and boy was that working. I think this boy has a short temper, now I feel bad for sakura for having to be with the guy tell I gained sanity. This man really was stupid and it kinda made me want to laugh.

"You bastard, sakura was fine without you. You put her through hell when you went insane and now your going to take her innocents!"he shouted. I guess from this point on my new name was bastard. Now he was kinda getting on my nerves.

"Both of you, stop this idiotic fighting!"sakura shouted. She jumped between us and put her arms out. "This isn't funny, so just stop this!" I walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry"I whispered as I pulled her arm into a tight hug. She didn't like violence, you'd think I wouldn't either. I wanted more violence actually, funny huh.

"Let her go, she isn't yours!"yuki shouted. This was going to be a long fucking day. He grabbed one of her arms and started to pull like a child who wanted his toy. I didn't like the way this was turning out, he needed to stop or sakura was going to get hurt. I let go and she flew back into his arms. The couple nearly fell to the ground and sakura almost fell, see what I mean he needed to stop. Poor sakura had no idea how to respond to any of this, she was stuck between to fighting men yet again. I realized if this kept up something would happen something horrible, just take naruto and sasuke for instants.

"No, no she isn't yet"I stated. I let sakura go for now, but that wasn't the last of it. She was my only string to the world I love so much and not only that, but I loved her and I wasn't going to let that go. A man that never fell for anyone had gone to land of no return, came back and found a sole mate. Now hows that for impressive.

"What makes you think that was more then just a fling? I'm right aren't I sakura-chan?"he asked her. He squeezed her stomach with his arms to force a answer that he wanted out of her. She bit her lip, she didn't want to answer with the forced words. If she truly loved me, she felt the only way to prove it was to not say the words. I wanted her to say them so he would stop and leave her alone, but seeing he is her fiance there's a good chance he'll continue this behavior. If he did continue this I wouldn't be afraid to hurt him and maybe even cause him death with my own hands.

"Sakura say it so that he will stop"I commanded her. She wasn't about to give up and neither was yuki. I started slowly walk over to them and he just pressed harder each step. I wasn't going to let this happen, thanks to me another was getting hurt. I started running knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up and grabbed her arm while pushing him back with all force. He fell back and slid a couple of feet.

"I told you not yet"I said sternly pressing sakura to my chest and caressing her head. She grabbed my vest and let a whimper out. This was getting weird, the perfect man of hers went full on abusive. Guess it's good I saved her before that marriage or did I. I never thought the proud sakura haruno would be abused by a man. Guess this world is full of surprises. "Now I know we all want naruto back, even you yuki. So let's get this straight she's a lover, but she will never be mine. A person can never be such a object especially sakura." I sighed and held one of her hands while walking. She followed and tried to keep up with my pace. Yuki grumbled behind us and continued to do so as he caught up and hid behind us. I was glad he got the message, but I knew sooner or later he was going to smirk and I would have push sakura aside. Because after all yuki became a anbu at age 9, how startling isn't it. I found out this fact when talking with tsunade-sama. The way I figure it is that he was toying with me earlier and he has a lot more strength then he shows. I think he did though let a little of that leak out when squeezing sakura.

"I loved you sakura-san and you threw that away"whined yuki. I didn't pay much attention to his whining, but I knew sakura did. She looked away to the side and down to the ground as she felt the guilt creep up her spine. If only there was some way I could comfort her. This yuki was worse then sasuke, I didn't even understand why I was comparing him to sasuke. I mean sasuke at least had some pride, but this guy was a worthless piece of shit.

"Don't listen to his words, it's like listening to orochimaru"I commanded again. I know I probably sounded like a selfish bossy brat, but it was all true.

"Hah orochimaru, I could beat his ass into tuesday"he bragged. I didn't doubt what he said either. Suddenly a male's scream filled the surrounding area.

"No naruto-kun, I'm coming!"shouted a soft voice from behind us all. We all turned to look and found hinata running with bloodied clothing. Her brave face was a unusual sight. She didn't even stop to look at us, she just kept going pass us.

"Wait hinata-chan we'll go together"stated sakura. Hinata stopped and turned around. We all gasped as her bloody byakugan flashed from red to black to purple.

"Hello is anyone there, I heard a voice, please be allies"she said. I immediately could tell her eye sight was gone and that just wasn't good. Hinata was doing fairly good on keeping her balance and sense of direction in check though.

"Hinata who did this to you?"I asked. She looked around a couple of times before answering.

"They said they knew yuki and that his real name was kobayashi sasaki."(If translated his name means small forest help tree) I then realized sakura was his cover and now his cover was blown. Hinata didn't even now there was a third person, all she knew was that sakura and I were speaking to her.

"Are you all this stupid?"hollered a enraged kobayashi. I think I liked his other name better, yuki was easier to say. The whole fighting with me thing was only a act and a way to keep his cover. This wasn't good if his cover was blown then that could mean... OH SHIT! I pushed sakura and received four paper bombs attached to kunia in the gut. I had to get them out and gone before I die and sakura got injured. I picked them out of my skin and quickly threw them at a near by tree. "Haha it's not always this easy, I tested you all tell now and I realize death will come soon"he bragged. The tree junks went past me as I kept my ground. He meant business and I wasn't going to show any kind of fear. "I've been here living in this little village for years, since I was born! I became sick and tired of their stupidity and so I started to work with orochimaru at age 20 to destroy the village. Yep only a few years we planned for it tomorrow, but you idiots got in the way. I still can't believe sakura actually thought I was in love with her, stupid little brat!" He bended back and lifted his head in a loud mischief filled laugh. I held the wounds on my stomach and started to lean a bit, there was something strange about those bombs. Wait, the little indent in the side held fricken poison.

"Shit"I said before falling over on my face. Kobayashi smiled and laughed even harder. This bastard was going to die and today, I meant this. Especially since he almost hit sakura with paper bombs. That dumb fuck doesn't know when to stop, does he?

"Haha you didn't even notice the little purple tips at the end!"he continued to laugh. Sakura immediately got up when I fell and ran over to me. She turned me over and checked the wounds. She didn't look so happy by them.

"Kakashi, the poison it's... I... I don't... I've never seen this before"she said with a angry, sad, frustrated, face. Kobayashi stopped laughing and smirked, I knew that smirk would come fuck!

"Sakura move, move now"I commanded her. She looked over at her fiance and by the time she went to move it was to late. He melted into the ground and came out where sakura stood with a fist. She was hit in the jaw and landed hard on the ground. "S-s-sakura-chan"I mumbled. This poison was taking my speech and my breathe. I don't know what type of poison this was and I'm sure I don't want to know.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up any time soon sakura or should I say aijin(translation: lover). Kakashi will be dead very soon." He started to walk over to hinata and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, kakashi is that you?"she asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. Poor hinata, teasing her like this was horrible, but worse was she was still looking for naruto.

"I see they did their jobs well, I told them specifically to take the eyes out first." He chuckled slightly and gave me a side glance as I started to gurgle up blood. "This poison is special, it attacks the inside of you and soon rots you tell you can not breathe. It's so fun to watch the victim surcome to it's attack." He walked back to me and stepped on my face smashing it.

"Kakashi!"shouted sakura while getting on to her knees. This must of been torture for her, it was much like sasuke's death.

"You know it was fun getting in between your guy's love, god I could just see it in his face. I'm glad you slept with her though, those puppy dog eyes were getting old"he said with a grumble at the end. What puppy dog eyes? I'm not even physically able to make puppy eyes. I tried to grab his leg, but I couldn't even shake my fingers. Sakura jumped up and ran towards me.

"You don't know bondarys do you?"she said while hitting him in the back with a kunia. "I don't like people that fuck with kakashi"she stated while turning the kunia. He grunted and grabbed her arm. She pulled away and made some hand signs. I watched her hands move and they made the signs for a fire jutsu. When the hell did she learn fire justu. She put her fingers up to her mouth and blew. He jumped up as the large fire ball burned the spot he stood. In the air and formed hand signs to create a large wave to cover the flame. I hope sakura could figure out by the tattoo's on his wrists told us that he used water style jutsus. But what I can't figure out is how did he do that ninjutsu earlier. He landed and pulled out a large blade. Sakura put up the kunia she pulled out of his back and held it up for protection. He ran at her with it, there blades collided. She couldn't hold it much longer when suddenly...

**To Be Continued**...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the little cliff hanger there.**


	5. I Awoke

The blade slipped and went straight through sakura-chan's side. My eyes wanted to jump out my head, this was not good. I had to get up and help sakura, but I couldn't. I felt useless once again, I'd have to say I owe her my life. So It's time I sucked it up and helped my poor gently sakura. She did give her innocents to me and I did just waste it like kobayashi. I started to struggle to get up and he just laughed at me. I wanted his head and I wanted sakura to be ok. I didn't know anything except that I needed to get up, now! I grabbed the dirt and slid repeatedly while trying to keep a hold of the ground.

"Oh precious kakashi-kun, please stop making that nuisance of a nose"teased kobayashi. He lifted the blade and sakura tried to keep a hold of it so that it didn't hurt her further. She was in pain and I couldn't stand that face as blood started to drip from the edge of her mouth. The blade went up further it was nearly to main blood organ of the body, her body. The amount of blood spilling from her body was far to great for any human to be alive in less then 20 minutes.

"Sakura"I whispered while losing all body functions. Kobayashi dropped sakura and came over to me. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating in my own blood. I wasn't going to die this way, no sakura was first priority.

"Funny funny, but I wonder how much longer you will last?"he questioned. This teasing was more then enough reason for me to slice his throat now, if only I could move. I needed to force up any strength I could, because sakura to was dieing. I only had a couple of breathes left I needed to help her immediately. I grabbed his leg and lifted slightly. He looked so shocked, I don't blame him I mean I was shocked myself. I managed to stand and look him in the eyes.

"Who said I would die today?"I stated. I punched him in the face and wobbled over to sakura. He let me do so and laughed louder then before. I was almost there, I could almost feel her. He stuck a kunia through her head as I reached her arm, it was over. I fell to the ground, I had failed. I couldn't protect her and I couldn't keep her arms distance. She was dead and it was all my fault. The sad part was, I probably wouldn't even be alive to live through the guilt for her. I had no ability to do anything, not even breathe. I was taking my last breathes and I guess that was fair. The frightening feeling you get when you realize your going to die here is horrible. I grabbed my chest and coughed up some blood. It splattered on the ground and I wanted to weep, but if I can't apologize to her what was the point. At this moment of time I had failed yet another person and lead them to death. But if you asked me if I was sad, I would answer yes. If you asked me if I loved her, yes. If you asked if I would regret her death, yes in a way it was my fault and no, because if I managed to save her karma would only kill her another time. I wouldn't know if the death would be worse or less painful, but I knew nothing now. I was going to be dead soon, maybe I could say goodbye to sakura in the between when I fall to hell. Kobayashi wasn't to blame it was me, I killed her. I couldn't save her, I couldn't protect her from kobayashi in the beginning. I hated to admit it, but it is true and I knew that.

"Bye bye kakashi sensei"kobayashi told me before I was gone. Hinata, poor hinata didn't know what happened or what was going on.

"Kakashi, kakashi sensei!"she screamed. She sounded a lot like sakura, not like I could actually hear it. Suddenly I woke up and found myself in a padded room. I had just dreamt that all happened except I did go insane. I was in a padded room in white night wear. Tsunade-sama was watching me from a camera. I was asleep for two years, I was in a coma like state. I thought I had felt all that, I thought I was in love. Most importantly I saw all those deaths repeatedly over and over and over for a full year. Even the little narrator tid-bits in the beginning were only a simple dream. I was a perfect sensei and friend tell a mission gone wrong. A jutsu that promotes death from insanity, but I went insane and fell asleep. The effects had worn off by now I suppose.

"Tsunade-sama I-I-I'm awake"I stated. She rushed over to the camera and peered in. Her eyes went wide and her heart rate ten times faster then usual. She rushed to my room and oped the door.

"Oh my, it really did happen. You came out of it, boy are the others going to be happy!"she shouted. She ran over to the other side of the room and embraced me lifting me higher then her head.

"I'm a little nasious"I said as she swung me around the room. She immediately stopped and looked at me seriously.

"So what was in the extremely long dream of yours?" She looked curious now with a slight sparkle with trouble. If I didn't tell her she would go ino on me.

"Um..."I couldn't tell her that my own fantasies created a word where I fall in love with sakura. "Death, lots and lots of death"I said with a slight chuckle, at least that was true. Her sweet curiosity turned into a sad frown.

"That could explain why your so different. You know with your speech and everything." She let go of me and gestured for me to go outside. I walked out and looked out into the village and shit I was out a while.

"Hey wheres naruto and sakura"well that was the good part I got another chance at life.

"What are you talking about, they died on that mission remember/"

"No!"I squealed. No not naruto to, no I couldn't do this again the last time was enough. I begged for them not to leave like this. My hands went up in a frightened yet protective pose.

"I'm just fucking with you"tsunade said with a laugh. I smacked her as she laughed. Laughing they all laughed I mean jesus christ can't they do anything else. I didn't want to hear laughter it reminded me to much of sakura's fake death.

"No, get this straight laughter isn't meant just to laugh it's meant to be something emotional!"I shouted. She was angry at the fact I had the guts to smack the hokage and the fact I got so upset. After I explained the whole thing, only because she pressed me against a wall and pressed a kunia to my neck. I went to see my students and they were happy to see me, but not as happy as I was to see them. I stood in the middle of the training grounds as the two hugged me.

"I missed you, are you ok"sakura said. I wanted that dream to be real just to the part where we sleep together. I got to feel her and comfort her, I got to see her true devotion to me. I loved it until the time she died the most realistic death out of all the illusions.

"Yah that's great"I said in my old voice of attitude. I had to go back to the ways were and never let sakura-chan know. I will always look at her with the eyes of a lover though.

**SAKURA'S POV**

He did it again another smoke shield of his terror for something. I knew what he dreamt about, I saw it within my own separating dreams. I saw my death, but most importantly his. I knew he wanted my love, but if I admitted it he'd only think it was from the dream. If he said that he technically would be right, because that dream really made me think. I would let him believe I love him as a father until the perfect time. That time would most likely never come and I hope that wasn't the case. I could fall for anyone, but I wanted kakashi, after all he did have regret now lol.

"Please, never fall in love with a man named yuki"he begged me. Funny isn't it that everything he says now I finally understand.

"Don't you mean kobayashi"I teased him while hugging him.

**NARRATOR**

And so the two lived on never knowing each others true feelings. Sakura later in life fell in love and several children, she still held a opening for a certain sensei. Kakashi went on acting as if the old grandpa who brought candy for his grand-kids, sakura's kids to be exact. The tail started the same with kakashi wanting her, but in the end had two changes. Kakashi didn't fall over in his obsession and sakura didn't ever show her love in a teasing way. They will forever have a urge that could never be filled.

* * *

_The story is over and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and for the few that liked this story and want more read "Sasuke My Love" it's sorta a sequel to "sakura my love."_


End file.
